Finding Freedom
by Clomoe
Summary: When Jack finds himself falling in love with the woman carrying his child, he learns of a family secret that has his world falling to pieces around him. -First FanFic- Rated M for future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hi all, I just want to let everyone know this is my first FanFic so please DON'T be easy on me. I would love to know what you like and don't like. However, please don't completely trash my story. It has taken a lot of courage to finally post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

Lightning flashed turning the darkest of nights in to a blinding torment. Rain pelted the side of the ship and the echoes of men's voices rang out over the Atlantic. A boom of thunder threatened to rip apart the ship right there in the water. But above all, the pained sound of a woman screaming could be heard above all else. Frantic crew members ran about the ship trying to secure cannons, and hold on to the ropes of ripped sails. The Captain, un-know to most, tried to keep the ship from capsizing from under him. Hands frozen from the rain and wind, he ached and wanted to give up hope. Suddenly another shrill scream from the woman a deck below shook him back to reality. He must keep going for her. She needed him to keep going, she needed him to get to Tortuga before it was too late, but it was too late. A crash of thunder drowned out her scream, The Captain's hands tightened as he prepared for a rolling wave, prayed that they didn't flip. Lighting lit up the sky only to have the world plunged back into darkness. He worried, he knew they shouldn't be here, he knew they shouldn't have left The Cove, but it was for the best. Yes, that was what he was telling himself, this was for the best. But it was there, in the darkest moment of the night he saw the smallest of lights there off in the distance. _Tortuga._ A place stuck between sanctuary and Hell. Tonight, on this night in particular, was a night of sanctuary. His hope lifted at this light, but his moment of hope was shattered by another sickening scream.

And all at once everything changed. As the scream rang out, the men and women of Tortuga turned, just a whisper in the howling wind, but something strong enough to catch their attention. And as the scream rang out, lightning went off, and the towns people, all they saw was a ship moving closer, only the craziest and most desperate people sailed in a typhoon, so which was it? And as the scream rang out, thunder shook the ground, rattled windows, and splintered the ships masts. And as the scream rang out, the rain stopped. And as the scream rang out, a baby was born.

In the dead silence The Captain listened, listened for a sound, listened for a cry, listened for the breathing of the woman below, he listened for anything. Nothing could be hear, not even the slap of water against the side of the ship. It was in that moment that the captain had realized he had lost everything.

He had lost the woman he was trying to give the world to. He lost the one person that kept him grounded. The one person that didn't see his flaws, didn't see the anger, and hate he possessed in his heart. He lost the woman that gave him herself. She gave him her heart and now none of them had it anymore. No, now her heart and soul now belonged to Davy Jones. He lost the woman that had given him a reason to live, a reason to love. And above all he lost the child that was his new world. He lost the child that was a perfect balance between him and her. He lost the child that he was going to love unconditionally. He lost the child that was going to fill this ship with the sounds of laughter. He lost everything.

He took a hesitant step away from the helm and looked out at the sea. He turned and there stood his first mate. A tiny bundle of rags and cloths, anything that could be spared for the child was held in his arms. The Captain, not knowing what to do, just shook his head, but his first mate just came closer and held the bundle. With shaky hands he pick the ragged baby up out of the other mans arms, and when he looked down nothing could stop him from releasing his choked sobs and sinking to his knees.

There in his arms lay a tiny baby boy. The Captains big brown eyes a mirror image to his own. The baby's chest rose and fell in shallow breaths and his lips and cheeks a light blush of pink. Dark brown hair matched the boys mothers, something that would be a constant reminder for years to come. Tiny hands lay clenched and The Captain ran a single finger over the tiny fist.

From his kneeling position The Captain looked up with hopeful eyes to his first mate but his expression confirmed what The Captain already knew. He had lost the love of his life.

Standing carefully, he moved down the deck to his cabin while the other man took over pulling the ship into dock. The Captain walked numbly through his cabin door and the sight he saw took his breath away.

There in his bed was his love. She lay with her hands by her side and her eyes closed, her stomach still round from the baby. He would have believed that she was merely sleeping, but the absence of her rising chest told him that was a lie. Balancing the boy in his is left arm, the knuckles of his right hand brushed across her cheek. His thumb brushed away a lingering tear, while his cheeks were covered in fresh ones. Her skin was still warm, another harsh trick that was to make The Captain believe that she was going to wake up, smiling and cooing over their new baby boy. But one of that was ever going to happen. He would never get to see her hold their baby. He would never get to listen to the sweet sound of her voice as she sung to the baby. He trembled at the thought that his son would never know his mother. His son would never know of the unconditional love she held for him already.

But above all he cried because he should have been there. He should have been a man, no, a _father _and he should have stepped away from the damn helm of the ship to be by her side. But instead he hid and left his love. He should have been by her side. He slunk down and held the baby tighter to his chest muttering apologies to no one. He sat on the edge of the bed and cried for what seemed like days.

He left the cabin hours later, eyes bloodshot and a sleeping baby in his arms. He walked into the sunlight, but today it didn't seem as bright, nothing seemed bright anymore. He walked down the gang plank and into the hustle and bustle of Tortuga. There no one seemed to notice the way his world had fallen apart. Everyone was oblivious to the events that have just occurred.

And it was on that day that Tortuga turned from sanctuary to his personal Hell.

* * *

I didn't write a whole lot at the beginning because I wanted you to get straight to the story ... So? What did you thing? Please don't hesitate to comment or PM me!

More to come!

Love Chloe


	2. Chapter 1

Hi all, so a bit of a longer of an AN. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm a die hard POTC fan. I have gone back and watched deleted scenes, extras, interviews, "the makings of", and read back stories for this.

For my story everything up till the end of _At Worlds End_ has taken place so there will be mention of those events. Also I looked into Jacks past. I know there are child books that are about the "Adventures of Jack Sparrow" and they are supposed to be about Jack as a child, well those aren't a real thing. I don't recognize those as canon to the real Pirates of the Caribbean stories, so I wont be using those in this. I have tweaked Jacks early child hood and the back stories to his life. I also would like to point out that I consider _On Stranger Tides_ to be apart of their own series so those events aren't recognized in this story either. However I hope you all appreciate the time I have put in this story to make everything cohesive. Thank you so much and RANT OVER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, only Charlotte... and I'm not even being paid for her.

OHH and this Chapter is like 3 times longer than the last so ENJOY!

* * *

_41 Years Later…_

The _Faithful Bride _was unusually busy on this particular night. Most nights were busy of course. The_ Faithful Bride_ was the best place for weary travelers to come and spend a pretty shilling to have a full mug and company for the night. This was a place where drunken men came to forget they were drunks and where they can be with other drunkards. The "tavern", if one were to use polite words, was a refuge for pirates who just braved the harsh sea. But on this night, people stood shoulder to shoulder and booms of laughter shook the foundation.

Charlotte, a barmaid, struggled to keep up with the demands of drinks. So far on this night alone she has managed to empty ten bottles of Gin, one full barrel of wine, two barrels of ale, and more bottles of rum than she could count. Every bottle lay on the floor and in one moment when she wasn't paying attention she had managed to trip over the bottles and send the contents of one pint all over a man. Much like him, her simple cloths were covered in more layers of alcohol than the number of drinks she had passed out that night.

Girls that normally wouldn't be working this nigh had come down from their rooms to see if they could earn an extra pay. The place reeked of their cheep perfume. Natalie, one of the many options for a man's entertainment, came running down the stairs exclaiming something about someone coming back from the dead. All Charlotte could do was laugh at the way Natalie fixed her appearance. She pulled her breasts up higher and fluffed her loose curls with her fingers. Her red shift was tucked in a manner so that you could see her entire right leg, her feet in heeled boots, ones that made Charlotte cringe in pain. Her shift was held in place by a beautiful black lace corset, one that would cost a lot of nights to acquire the money to pay for it. The corset made Natalie's waist almost non-existent. Natalie pushed herself through the wall of men and towards the back corner of the tavern.

Compared to Natalie, Charlotte was nothing in comparison. Charlotte dark hair, which normally fell to the middle of her back, was pulled back into a braid. It was too hectic of a night to leave it down. She wore a dark blue shift and a cream colored corset. She wasn't nearly as skinny as Natalie, but she wasn't as thick as some of the women who worked here.

With a heavy sigh she made her sore feet move forward and brought a round of drinks to the wall of men and that's when she saw all the excitement.

Sitting in the back corner was a man many believed to be dead. Captain Jack Sparrow. She knew who he was; it was hard not to know when you lived in a place like Tortuga. Over the many years of her working, she had known who Jack was. He came around every two months, the place usually busy like tonight was. However, last year when Jack stopped showing up, a rumor had spread saying that Jack had died at the hands of the Kraken, and she would have thought the world itself was coming to an end. The girls here cried for weeks, and even Madam Victoria had been distraught, but that was probably because her highest paying customer had passed on. But no, contrary to popular belief, Jack Sparrow was breathing and walking just like everyone else. It was like nothing changed.

He had everyone's attention, and everyone in the vicinity bat an eye as Jack Sparrow told the most recent tales from his adventures.

"I wonder how many of his tales actually happened." Charlotte whispered as drinks were snatched off her tray.

He sat like a king at the head of the table. He had a woman by the name of Sarah perched on his knee, her outfit similar to Natalie's only her shift was pale blue and her corset was a white lace. Every so often Jack would stop his story because her bosom would enter his line of sight and he would forget his words. Behind him stood about three other girls, all pining for his attention, he pays really well for his girls, and all around the sides of the table men crowded, hoping to find their own adventure hidden in Jacks story.

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte grabbed his empty pint and placed another bottle of rum in front of Jack. He looked the same as he did before he vanished. His long dark brown dreaded hair was held securely by his red headscarf. His hat sat on the table beside him. His jacket was thrown over his chair and his shirt opened in a way that you could see his surprisingly smooth chest. Before she had a chance to leave and return to the bar a hand wrapped around her wrist. Looking down, dirty slender fingers were wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes trailed up till they meet a pair of walnut disks. Jack stared at her a moment before he let go and she raced off towards the bar. He couldn't help but pause for a moment. He had seen here working here many nights before, but it was never as a whore. She had always stayed behind the bar, passing out drinks and breaking up a fight when she needed to. He smiled for a briefly before returning to his story.

Around and around she went passing out drinks to anyone that handed her money. A few moments throughout the night Jack had jumped up, thrashing his arms about as he yelled about fighting off sea creatures. She heard lots of shouting about how no one should ever trust women. There were slurs about rocks turning in to crabs, and an octopus. As the night grew longer and Jacks adventure repeated for the third time, men paid for women's company, or stumbled off into pig sties. It wasn't till the room was almost empty that Madam Victoria came down stairs.

"He's still going on about it?" She huffed sitting down across from an exhausted Charlotte.

"It's the third time tonight that he has told the story. I think he missed the attention." Charlotte stated looking back to Jack as he acted out one of his many sword fights to the three people that were still there to listen.

"Well, based on all the bottles around him, it doesn't look like he is paying for a room." Victoria, an older woman about sixty, shook her head. She has run the tavern ever since the sudden passing of her husband. She added the girls to make a little extra income, and no one on the island objected.

"No, it doesn't look like it. I'm exhausted though, I think I'll come in early tomorrow night and clean the rest up." She looked up and tried to block out the sounds of the women up stairs. What a nasty job.

"Don't worry about it." The elder woman said. "I'll have Janet do it in the morning. You did good tonight keeping up with the crowed. Thank you." She patted Charlottes hand and left to go collect the money that was earned to night.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at the old woman. Victoria was a friend of Charlotte's mother and she welcomed her in when Charlotte's mom passed. Victoria offered a job to Charlotte when she was just sixteen. The woman promised that she wouldn't have to work the way the other girls did because Charlotte was raised right. Didn't go off searching for the attentions of a man the way the other girls did. At sixteen Charlotte kept the working girls rooms clean, candles lit, and bed sheets cleaned, she kept her nose out of peoples business and caused no one any problems. Nine years later she was still working for Madam. Charlotte's job was to keep the bar stocked, make sure every man had a drink in their hand, and she a coin in her palm. She cleaned when it was necessary, and cooked sometimes as well, but they had someone for that so she didn't cook often. Charlotte was thankful because her earnings were based off of how many drinks she passed out, not how much a man would tip.

She jumped at the sound of crashing chairs and tables, Jack stood frozen in his pose waiting for something to make the next move. Shaking her head, she decided it was time Jack stopped for the night and he return to the ship. She walked over and up righted the chairs and table and placed a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Come Jack, let's get you back." Charlotte grabbed his hat and jacket and led him by the elbow towards the door.

"Back where? I don want te go back." Jack slurred in a frantic voice, and when Charlotte looked up his eyes were in a distant place. Jack tried ripping his arm out of Charlottes but she held on tight.

"Shhh, Jack." She whispered, trying to bring him back to a calm state of mind. "I'm going to take you back to your ship." She waited a moment before he nodded.

"Aye, me ship." He stumbled a few feet before almost crashing to the ground. Luckily Charlotte pulled on his arm before he actually hit the ground.

"Oh, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought." She mumbled as she tried to keep him up right. The docks were about a half hour walk from here, and considering they had only moved a few feet outside the door, it was going to take all night to get him back. Her feet were sore and her back ached, she wasn't interested in spending her time walking. With a huff and a small pull, she lead Jack reluctantly back to her small apartment.

"Wait lass, where ye goin? Me ship be that way." Jack threw an arm behind him.

"It's going to take you all night to get there. You're coming to my place." She said with a smile pulling him along. They were just around the corner.

"Yer place?" Jack said with a sloppy smile. "And what exactly will we be doing at yer place love?" Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her nose tingled and she could smell the salt of the ocean and the breeze from the air. Also the strong aroma of spilt rum, but that she was used to everyday.

"_You'll _be sleeping." She poked his chest for emphasis.

"But that's no fun." He pouted.

"Fun? What kind of fun could you possibly be looking for at this time of night?"

"You know I died love?" Jack asked abruptly.

"I did, you told this story a few times tonight." She laughed and halted once she reached the small side ally door that led up to her room.

"Ye must know then that it's been a long time since I've had the company of woman in me bed." Jack took a step forward and placed a hand on Charlottes waist and the other against the door next to her head. This close she could smell the alcohol drip from his breath. Charlotte was effectively pinned and Jacks eyes roamed over her body. His head bent and his hand moved to cup her face. Her pulse quickened, she knew letting him into her bed while he was this drunk was bad. Just before his lips brushed over hers she turned her head denying Jack. He sighed and moved away so she could turn and unlock the door. Up the stairs she led him and then to the bed.

"Issa nice place." Jack muttered looking around.

"It gets the job done." Charlotte nodded walking over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of gin and two glasses. "Chamber pot and wash tub are through that door. You get water from the pump outside the door and you can heat it on the stove here." She nodded with her head each item she listed out and then poured the two drinks.

"Thanks love." Jack slurred when she offered him her glass. She tossed back the first glass quickly begging that it took away the throbbing in her feet. She poured herself another drink. He sat on the edge of the bed while Charlotte occupied the small chair next to the stove. An awkward silence filled the room as they sipped their drinks. She couldn't help but look at him, and every time she did she found him looking at her. His eyes were soft and in the dim light from the set of candles she lit. Finishing her glass she pouted. She had a rough night and her usual two glasses wasn't going to calm her shot muscles tonight. Charlotte poured another glass drank the contents in one gulp before putting her lips to the bottle and took another long drag. She heard Jack laugh.

"It's nice to meet a woman who can drink." He clarified based on her confused look.

"I work in a tavern; did you expect I only drink water?" She laughed with a sassy flair. The alcohol was affecting her already. She could feel the heat pool in her stomach and the light fog that covered her mind.

"No, but there are few women who can put a bottle of Gin to her lips and drink it without cringing."

"Oh. Well. Um." Charlotte was at a loss of words as Jack placed his empty cup at the edge of the table and walked towards her. His eyes locked on to hers and never left.

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her up to meet him. "Whats yer name love?" He asked looking down in to her crystalline blue eyes.

"Charlotte." Was all she could manage to squeeze between her lips. He stood a good foot above her so she had to crane her neck back to look in his eyes.

"Well Charlotte," Her name rolling off his tongue like it was a name he has said before. "I want that kiss you denied me earlier." And before she had time to react his mouth came crashing down on hers. Her eyes fell shut when his hand snaked behind her neck pulling her closer. He walked her backwards till her body was pushed up against the wall. She gasped opening her mouth allowing Jack his entrance. His tongue danced with hers and a small moan escaped her lips. He released her for a second to kiss down her jaw line. She tried reasoning with herself to stop, push Jack away and walk out the room, but when his mouth sucked on her pulse she knew she had crossed a line and she wasn't planning on going back.

She placed one hand on the back of his neck leading his mouth back to hers as she slip her right leg up his, this caused her skirt to lift and Jack placed a hand on her thigh keeping it in place. She pulled him into her and he deepened the kiss forcing her to arch her back which pushed her covered breasts into his chest. His hand released her thigh and slid up her waist and covered her right breast. She felt a wetness begin between her legs and a pull in her gut that made her shiver. She pushed off his jacket and tossed his hat onto the table.

Quickly Jack turned Charlotte around she braced herself against the wall. From his belt Jack produced a knife which he slid between the laces of Charlotte's corset.

"I've always hated these blasted things. Makes getting to a woman so difficult." And with a hard tug the laces cut free and the corset fell to the ground. He undid her braided hair letting it fall in beautiful dark waves down her back. He pushed some hair aside and kissed the curve of her neck, she tilted her head allowing him more. His arm snaked around her front and he pulled the top of her shift down so he could palm her bosom. She arched into his touch releasing a soft moan. Jacks mouth traveled to her revealed shoulder blade and kissed her there.

Turning out of his grasp, Charlotte ripped at the many belts and trinkets tied around his waist. She didn't understand why one man had to be so decorated. She desperately pulled at the shirt tucked in to his trousers. Jack chuckled at the look on Charlottes face. Her eyes roamed his chest taking in the scars and tattoos. With a shaky hand she reached up and touched the two bullet holes that were on the right side of chest. Her fingers danced over the raised edges and Jacks eyes feel shut, taking in a breath.

He had never slept with a woman that had looked at him the way she was now. Her eyes held no sorrow for him, only wonderment. In fact, Jack had never slept with a woman in this way before. Each woman before was looking for a quick fuck and a quick pay, but not Charlotte. She studied his body, not in a hurry. She tracked his chest, fingers memorizing the way he felt. Strong and solid, much like the ship he sailed. Jack had never been with a woman that had taken her time with him.

She pulled the shirt off of him but before she had the time to question where he had gotten some of his old scares, Jack grabbed her by the neck and kissed her. He pulled her skirt up over her head leaving her in black stockings, black undergarments and her shoes. Determined not to squirm under the heavy gaze of Jack she walked forward wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her uncovered breasts against his chest. He moaned at the feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against him.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, it was now that she could feel the bulge that was in his pants. Carrying her over to her bed he sat her down and she pulled at his trousers. They pooled around his ankles and jack kicked his boots off so he could step out of his pants. There he stood, stark naked in front of Charlotte and all she could do was gasp like a fish out of water. He leaned over her and looped his fingers through the small patch of lace that still covered her core. He slowly pulled those down and took a step back to look at her.

Charlotte's skin glowed in the soft light of the candles. Her dark hair catching the light and Jack could see now that her brown hair was a beautiful mix of copper, reds, and black giving the illusion of brown. Her breasts were fuller, probably due to the fact the she had some meat on her bones. Jack hated the fact that some of the wenches he and slept with were all bones. Her stomach was still smooth, but there was no sign of her ribcage or her hip bones. And nestled between her thighs was a light curl of hair, another thing he appreciated because he hated the way other women managed to remove their hair. His gaze roamed over her a few times and Charlotte just let him stare. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen a woman so beautiful. Her cheeks were covered in a blush, either from the alcohol or their activities, something that Jack was okay not knowing the answer to. She matched his intense gaze with her own. And he wondered why this was the first time he had tried to bed her.

"Well Captain, are you going to just look?" Charlotte said in a voice that she almost didn't recognize.

Jacks eyes met hers and they looked different. Lust filled them and he leaned over her once again. This time he kissed her and pushed her back till she was lying on the bed. Jacks knees settled between her thighs opening her up, her knees bent and resting by his hips. One arm held him up while and his free hand pulled at her breast, his mouth making busy work on her neck and jaw line. Her hands trailed down his back, she used the tips of her nails and ran small circles over his ribs leaving goose bumps in her wake. His hand and mouth traveled down. His mouth replaced his hand and been and his hand moved between her legs. She arched up and into his touch, her nails leaving small crescent grooves in his arms. Jacks fingers circled her entrance and his teeth pulled at her nipple. A low murmur of profanities escaped Charlotte's mouth. Releasing her breast with a pop, Jack sat upright and positioned himself at her entrance. Pushing himself inside her slick how core Jack released a jagged breath.

Noticing that Charlotte didn't have her barrier he briefly wondered how many men she had slept with. But he shook away the thought when he heard Charlotte's mewling encouraging him to move inside her. And who was he to deny such a beautiful woman such a pleasure? Slowly Jack moved, not quite pushing all the way into her, small shallow thrusts that left Charlotte wanting more. She wiggled beneath him and when Jack looked at her he noticed her eyes were closed and her hands were covering her breasts. This sight had Jack at a loss for words, so he pushed deeper, almost burring himself to the hilt. When he pulled back she pushed her hips up causing them to meet at an angle that had both of them moaning out loud. A few times she repeated this motion until she couldn't handle the desire for more any longer. When he pushed into her he met her hip to hip and he filled her completely. He moved fast and hard, the smack of flesh meeting was downed out by the sound of Charlottes shallow gasps of air. Every so often she would mutter his name and when she did he kissed her deep, their tongues dancing together before his mouth sought out her neck.

Jack pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist opening her up and he was able to hit her at the right angle. He told her to wrap her arms around his neck and when she did he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her up against him. Leaning back on his haunches, they were both in an upright position and she sank another inch onto him. Her mouth forming a perfect O but no sound came out. With the arm wrapped around her waist he moved her up and down him. She braced herself on his shoulders and she took over the movement. Her movements slow and agonizing as she slid over him, she took her time and her blue eyes never left Jacks brown ones. Her moans became louder as she felt the pressure build up behind her gut. Every nerve ending in her body started twisting in on her. Jack could feel the way that she was starting to tighten up around him and he pushed faster into her. His breath came in hot huffs which tickled Charlotte's cheek. She leaned forward and kissed his pulse spot for a moment before latching her teeth into his skin and sucking hard. He hissed and bucked his hips. He could feel the pressure build in his groin.

Jacks hand reached down and found her curls, his thumb pressed on her clit and her wall broke. She cried out his name against his neck and her nails scratched at his shoulder blades. All the nerves that had coiled up released and sent Charlotte tumbling over an edge and she wasn't sure when she was going to reach the bottom. Charlotte didn't even know if she wanted to reach the bottom. Her body tightened around Jack and the sensation had Jack throwing his head back, a deep throaty moan was released in the air. He could feel himself release and he could feel the warm heat of Charlottes body mix with his. Her body shook for a moment after and Jack lay her back down gently onto the bed.

He leaned over her, trying to catch his breath and kissed her. His hand found her cheek and he caressed her face. She kissed him back and together that way they stayed. She lay under Jack and his head rested on her breast, he listened to the slowing of her heart and she traced patterns on her stomach. They stayed like this even when both of them fell asleep and the world around them woke up.

* * *

Woo, look at that smut.. Well maybe not. I'm new at this remember so I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing. I might go back through and remove it later and change the rating so that's just a warning. I know I got into this really early but as you read in the summary, if I didn't then there wouldn't be a story, sooo yeah.

I know this isn't a side of Jack that we see often but he did die and went through a life traumatic event so hes going to be a little different. However, we will have lovable, drunk, sarcastic Jack back soon, please just stick with me!

But hey, on a side note... I know there are people are reading this... I have a notification that tells me so PLEASE review... Don't make me beg... Please I want to know what you all are thinking. Please?

Also updates will happen a little slower now that my semester of school had picked back up. But i promise that I will update! Please don't forget about me!

Thank you, with much love and a bottle of Rum - Chloe


	3. Chapter 2

Hi Loves!

Well here it is, Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. It took me for ever to figure out how I wanted to start this chapter and like I said before, I'm not going to post anything that I'm not 100% sure about. I want this story to flow and not feel rushed, so please keep sticking with me! Its a great feeling when I long in and see how much my story has been viewed. Thanks!

Oh and POTC isnt mine!

* * *

The harsh squawk of the seagulls pulled Jack out of his drunken slumber. He groaned loudly and rolled over, his arm reaching out to pull the sleeping woman close to him, only, his arm fell into nothing. Prying one eye open and wincing from the sunlight, he confirmed that Charlotte was no longer there, and based off the cool sheets, she'd be gone for a while.

Huffing, Jack sat up and shook away the dizziness that accompanied last night's festivities. Looking around he noticed the scatter of his clothing all over the small room. His jacket still draped over the dining chair where Charlotte placed it last night. His shirt tossed in the far corner, the belts and sashes were a tangled mess, and he had no clue where his breeches lay. Getting off the bed, not worrying about covering himself because he was the only one here, he started gathering his things. After finally finding his last missing boot he noticed a note sitting on the table with a glass of Gin. He smiled, _Hair of the dog_.

_Jack-  
__Drink whats in the glass, it will cure that nasty headache you'll have.  
__Oh and don't bother looking for the Gin, I have the key to the liquor cabinet.  
__-C_

He looked over towards the corner of the room where Jack and seen Charlotte pull out the bottle from the night before. Test her warning, he crossed the room and pulled on the handle, and true to her word, the cabinet was locked. _Damn_. Knowing what was coming Jack squeezed his eyes tight and tipped back the glass. A shudder ran through his body as the thick liquid settled in his stomach. He much preferred to solve the issue by drinking again instead of taking a sip of this ghastly stuff, at least the liquor tasted better.

Knowing that Jack had to leave he took one last look around the room. He opened and closed her dresser drawers and her chest of clothes. Jack realized that the woman didn't own much. She didn't have jewelry, she wasn't stuffing a stocking with money for later, and she didn't have hidden valuables under her mattress. Jack was disappointed, whether it was because he couldn't find something of value to pocket or because she didn't _have_ anything of value.

Leaving Charlottes, Jack realized that she didn't tell him where she was, nor where she actually lived. Taking a few turns he followed the sounds of people and was eventually lead to the middle of the market. The life of Tortuga was much different during the day than at night. Night was for those who were scum. Night was for the girls who had nothing but their bodies to sell, the night hid the faces of the 'respected' men that paid for the ladies company. The night was a place where people could be who they really were. Un-like the night, the people of the day wore a mask of what was deemed proper. Everyone curtsied and spoke in hushed tones as to not spread gossip. Jack hated the day life of Tortuga. He would never understand why people pretend to be something they are not.

Wondering back towards port he let his mind wonder. He flinched at the memory of being locked in his own purgatory. The memory of Jones fighting him for that stupid chest flashed through his head. The bloody Whelp that had almost died, and for what? And blasted Elizabeth! His hand clinched at his side. Everything that he had done in the past three years had Jacks head fuming. He just wanted to sail in peace. Then as quickly as those memories came, they were replaced by the ones from last night. The light sent of her perfume the first time she passed him. The way her sharp eyes darted around the room, the fact that he knew she could handle herself as well as the alcohol she drank. The smell of her skin that tingled his nose. The way her body wrapped around him. The way her bre-

Jack snapped out of day dream and looked around like a kid caught doing something they weren't. He was going to get himself into trouble thinking those kinds of thoughts. He shook of the lingering images and found himself where his ship was docked. There was movement aboard and he was glad to know Gibbs didn't let the lot sleep all day. There was plenty to do before they left tomorrow morning. He stepped onto his deck and nodded at his crew as he passed. Walking straight to the help he placed his hands on the wheel and felt the breeze across his face. He smiled to himself.

Charlotte awoke to the soft snores coming from the captain sharing her bed. Last night she didn't really spend any time looking at him. She smiled to herself.

Looking over at Jack she couldn't help but smile. Everything about him was unique. Every adventure he had ever been on was told just by looking at him. There were trinkets from his travels tied in this hair, the red head scarf askew from sleep. His tanned skin said he spent the majority of his time outside. The two gun shots to his chest was a mystery that she wanted to know. Wrapping around his arms was the beginnings of the lengthy back tattoo. She admired the man who lay next to her. His long black lashes rested on his high cheek bones and the kohl was smeared under his eyes. His lips looked as smooth as she remembered the way they felt. Sighing, if any of the stories he told last night was true then he has literally been through hell and back yet he was still as strong as before.

Jack sighed heavily and rolled to look at her. Not want to get caught staring Charlotte closed her eyes. After a moment Jacks deep breathing continued and she let out at shaky breath. Deciding to get out of bed before she fully embarrassed herself, Charlotte started warming a small pot of water on the stove. Pulling out a rag she dipped it into the warm water. Quickly washing herself she slid into a pair of stockings and pulled out a cream shift and threw her black stay and laced it up. Her disheveled hair was thrown into a bun and she slipped into her black heeled boots. She went to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses pouring a tonic for bother her and Jack. Locking the cabinet she slid the key into the small pocket on her shift. Leaving a note for the sleeping man she snuck out the door.

The air was already hot, well that was to be considered because it was a hour till noon. Making her way to town she let the sun soak into her skin. She wondered what it would be like to spend all day in the sun. She questioned how her life would change if she could get a job in the market instead of working nights. She was tired of drunk men trying to touch her all the time, or the fact that she goes home smelling like cheep perfume, burnt tobacco, and a liquor barrel. However because working in the tavern was her first job, most people assumed what she did to earn her wage, and many of the shop keepers didn't want that kind of business.

It wasn't fair. For Tortuga being the port of salvation for pirates, the locals hated what happened at the tavern. Most of the young girls had turned to prostitution because the town couldn't support them, and because they were prostitutes the decent men that lived here wouldn't give the girls a second look of a bride. So no one was working, no one was getting married, and no one was having children. The small town that had been her home is suffering but no one wanted to admit anything.

With a huff she continued down the stalls. Walking from place to place she paid for the foods and spices she needed for the week. The start of the week was always the best time to get food, even though it was more expensive they kept longer and so it was worth it. Her basket was full of fresh fruit, a few bundles of herbs, and she paid for a small amount of fish that she would come back for. Passing people as she went her heard the gossip the revolved around a certain pirate and a certain black ship. Smiling at the crude things the 'polite' women of Tortuga said she made her way to The Faithful Bride.

Like usual the place was trashed. Janet was there already but it didn't look like she had done much.

"Oh thank God you are here!" Janet, a young little thing, only about 15, ran around the counter. She was breathless and red faced.

"Of course, I couldn't let you have all the fun." Charlotte responded with sarcasm. Working at night was bad, but the morning after was always worse. There was always so much to be cleaned. Tables had to be up -turned, goblets washed, left over bottles tossed, and the bar needed to be restocked. However the worst part was taking care of the girls upstairs. Right on cue a shrill voice called down stairs.

"Janet! Is Charlotte here yet? I need my dress fixed!"

"Well I need her fix my sheets!"

"Excuse me but I need a bath drawn!" Eventually everyone was yelling about how what they needed was more important than another girl. Charlotte looked back at Janet.

"This has been happening since I got here hours ago. I can't fix the things they need like you can." Charlotte understood her frustration. Pinching her nose, she placed her basket in the back and told Janet to finish cleaning the down stairs while she went up stairs.

"Give it back Whore!" The rooms erupted upstairs and Charlotte sighed.

"Ladies!" She yelled reaching the top of the landing. Two girls, Natalie and Kendra, were fighting over a red lace corset. Natalie let go first and Kendra sauntered off with a smug look on her face. You would think that after living together for years they would learn how to get along.

"I need my dress fixed. Grabby bastards ripped it last night." A petite blond named Heather whined.

"Ladies! Anything that needed to get sewn needs to be in my arms in the next three minutes. Those of you who need dressing and hair, for the love of everything, stay in your room and out of my way." A few girls made comments about not liking being told what to do by the 'help'. Charlotte rolled her eyes and scoffed. "And who ever needs a washing, start it yourself, I know you know how to."

Every one stepped out of the hall and into their respected rooms. She was handed three dresses, two corsets, and a set of sheets to fix. Going back to the bar she pulled out a kit and started the work.

"How was last night?" Janet asked as she started re stoking the bar.

"It was busy, it seems that we have a certain someone who has returned from the dead."

"No way! Jack? Jack Sparrow? Hes back?" Janets octave went up three pitches and her face got all red.

"Oh, not you too. You should have seen this place last night. The girls crawled all over him and even the grown men refused to pry themselves away from his stories."

"Did you see him?"

"Of course, who do you think kept his glass full all night?" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You're so lucky. I want to meet him!' she squealed. Charlotte laughed to herself, imagine if she said that she shared her bed with him. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks.

"What?" The girl pried.

"Did he say something? Oh, I could only imagine! He's so handsome, or so I've heard. I bet he could even charm you!"

"Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Charlotte felt a little hurt.

"Well, its just, you know…" Janet blushed. "People think you as the kind of tough girl because you work behind the bar."

"As compared to the innocent girls who work in front of it?" Charlotte knew she shouldn't let the comment bother her. She knew she had to be harder than the other girls. She made sure the place didn't come crashing to the ground. She had to put her foot down as people tried to get too touchy with the girls, or if they tried reaching for a bottle behind the bar. She knew she had to handle herself in case a fight broke out, which happened on more than one occasion. But she knew how to be the soft kind, Jack knew that. _Damn it_! She cursed herself; that man wasn't going to leave her memory anytime soon.

"Charlotte!" Kendra's voice called. "I really need your help!"

"Duty calls." Picking up her finished patch work she climbed the stairs again.

At the top stood Kendra, she was wearing a brand new white shift that bunched at her hip. The neck line was straight across her chest and the sleeves hung loosely off her shoulders. Her legs were in black fishnet stocking and her feet were in high red heels.

"I need your help with the corset please." Charlotte nodded her head. Of all the girls she had to deal with Kendra was her favorite. She was two years younger than Charlotte and came to work here as soon as she turned twenty. She had been part of the upper class here on the island, one of five, and the youngest of two children. Her older brother was a merchant sailor, At the age of sixteen she had fallen in love with a sailor her brother knew. However, her parents told her that she wasn't allowed to marry him and in an act of defiance she did any ways. Once they found out they kicked her to the streets and she needed a place to stay. She didn't start selling herself until after the news of her husband and brothers ship sinking. She was the most respectful of the girls and she didn't beg for attention. But looking at her outfit she knew what was up.

"So is there a reason behind a new outfit?" Charlotte asked pulling on the strings to the matching red corset.

"No, I finally had enough for this dress and I wanted to show it off." She shrugged.

"Mmm, so nothing to do with why all the other girls are putting on their best dress?" _Jack Sparrow_, her mind whispered.

"No." Kendra's voice fluttered and Charlotte left the topic alone. After tightening the dress and fixing her hair she left the room. Going from room to room she made sure all the girls had what they needed, or the room was picked up for later the night. When that was done she headed back down stairs and found Janet gone. Picking up a glass she poured herself some rum and relaxed before the night picked up.

Night fell over the island and jack found himself back at the door of The Faithful Bride. Gibbs and a few other had left a while before him, but Jack stayed behind to finish the last minute checks before following suite. He could hear the music and laughter a block before entering the tavern. He pushed past people and claimed a chair in the corner, preferably with a view of the bar. Sitting down his eyes traveled about the room till they came to rest on her. She had a tray balanced in her right hand as she wove her way through clusters of men. He noticed the way she would place her hand on someone's shoulder to get their attention and she always gave a polite smile. He tried to remember her working here before but he couldn't remember. Guiltily, it was probably because his eyes wondered elsewhere. After a moment Charlotte turned and noticed him sitting without a drink, her smile widened and she made her way over towards Jack. However, before she could reach him a figure stepped in front of her.

"Why, Mr. Sparrow sitting here all alone are we?" She was dressed in a white shift and her lips matched the color of her corset. In her hand was a bottle of rum which she taunted in front of his face.

"Are ye plannin on stayin?" He flashed his silver teeth and gave her a quick wink. She was beautiful, one of the more well kept girls that worked here. Bending at the hip, the swell of her breasts became visible, she whispered in his ear.

"Only if you're willing to let me stay." Her hot breath tickled his neck and he gave a slight shiver. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. After a moment he looked back to where Charlotte was standing but she was no longer there.

Looking around he spotted her once again behind the bar filling up drinks and laughing like she didn't even notice. Oh, but Charlotte noticed.

All she saw was red, and it wasn't because of the color of Kendra's corset. She breathed deeply and walked away. She was expecting this. She knew the kind of man that Jack was, she knew he would be back, she knew there would always be another. But for some reason it hurt all the same. Walking behind the bar she pulled out a few more bottles and began filling up goblets again. Without noticing, a man she had gotten to know, and not on good terms, named Philip sat at the bar across from her.

"Oi, Pretty lady!" He called and Charlotte let out a laugh.

The first time she met Philip was when she forcibly smashed an empty gin bottle over his head. One night he was leaning against the bar, much like he was now, and he noticed the way one of the other patrons was pushing themselves upon one of the girls. He had confronted the man, who was about two heads taller and quite a bit thicker than him. The confrontation wasn't in his favor and when he pulled out his gun the only thing Charlotte could do to stop the blood bath was take him out. She explained to him after that she hadn't wanted to but it was easier to take him down then the other one. Philip came to agree and she patched up the cut to the back of his head and sent him on his way. A few times a week he stops by just to make sure she's okay, something that Charlotte has come to appreciate. Even though it wasn't as busy tonight as it was previously, she still didn't have time to chat.

"I don't have time for your games tonight." Charlotte walked around the other side and handed him a cup taking the shillings he offered.

"No games, not tonight anyways." He winked and walked away.

Shaking her head She made another round and filled up empty glasses and made small talk with some of the older men. Making her way over to the table where Jack sat she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the woman perched in his lap. Kendra's fingers played with the skin of his exposed chest, and his hand was rested on her exposed thigh. Jacks head snapped away from Kendra's bosom when he heard the clearing of someone's throat.

Charlotte stood before him with her hands on her hips and her narrowed eyes on his hand. Feeling ashamed he removed it which caused his company to pout. Charlotte rolled her eyes and quickly smiled to cover up her annoyance.

"Is there anythin you need?" She asked.

"No, but if there is I'll call for you." The woman on his lap said sharply.

"That's great, but we all know what you want, and I wasn't asking you. I was asking the captain." Charlotte's tone was enough to shut up Kendra.

Looking her up and down again a smile snaked across his lips. "I could use another bottle."

"But yours is full still." Jack's smile only grew as he pushed his bottle off the table and it shattered against the floor.

"Not anymore." With a smile Charlotte turned on her heel and went behind the bar and pulled out a new bottle. She uncorked it and took at swig before making her way back to Jack.

"Thanks love." He winked and handed her a few shillings.

The night progressed like any other. Jack watched Charlotte and she would come by every so often to see if there was anything he needed. She tonight was much more manageable than last night, and to her surprise Jack still hand followed Kendra up stairs; however, she still sat perched in his lap scaring off any other girl who came close. It wasn't till a hour past midnight that Philip came back to Charlotte's side.

"So I know you said no games, so I'm just going to ask."

"No." She responded.

"Bu, I din even ask!" Philip slurred. "

You have asked me almost every time you are here to go out on a date with you. And every time you ask I say no."

He gave a moment's pause before opening his mouth again. "How about a game?"

"No Philip." She huffed and turned away.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Please hear me out." His eyes were glassy from the alcohol and they looked sad. Unable to look anymore she agreed to listen. "If you can beat me in a drinking game, I won't ask you out anymore. But if I win, you are coming to my place and I'm cooking." His request was simple and she smiled at him. He had already had about three drinks where as she has only had a sip here and there. This was going to be easy and he would finally be out of her hair.

"Fine." Looking at Jacks corner she noticed his eyes still followed her. Clearing a space on the bar she pulled out ten shot glasses and a bottle of Gin, her rink of choice while Philip stuck to rum. She filled five for her and five for him. "Looser is first one to hit the floor." She said with a smile and she tossed back her first glass.

About ten minutes and half a bottle of Gin, Philip's head nodded to the side and he passed out falling off his stool. The crowed that grew around them all cheered and some collected their earnings based off their bets. Charlotte grabbed her bottle and took a drink before rounding the edge of the bar to the middle of the room.

"I dear say, I have just one! Who wants to celebrate?" She flung her arms out and spun around. The small band picked up their tempo and Charlotte moved to the beat. One of the guys that stood by and watched came up and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her around the room. Jack listened to the sound of her laughter and smile. He watched the way she would spin and trip a little over her feet and then right herself back up again before continuing on. Kendra had given up a while ago and now Natalie pulled at his arm to follow her upstairs.

Shrugging her off he continued to watch. After a few songs she quit dancing and sat on top a table, her legs swinging and a smile across her face. It wasn't till Jack noticed how empty the bottle in her hand was that he became concerned. As if she read his mind the brought the bottle to her lips to take a drink but there was nothing left. She squinted her eyes hoping more would appear in the bottle, and when none did she threw it to the side. She gave a small hick-up before she tried getting off the table. See how this was going to end, Jack jumped up and caught her before her face hit the ground.

"Ahh, Capin! Aow are you?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm fine, the question is, how are ye?"

"Am great! Bu my glass es empty." She started towards the bar to get another one but Jack held her inplace.

"I don't think that's smart lass." He warned. Was this what he was like last night?

"Am fine." She pushed him away and as soon as he let go she dropped to the ground and burst out into uncontrolled fits of laughter.

"Come on lass, lets get ye home." He bent to pick her up but she scooted away. "I don wanna go." "Charlotte." Jack sighed.

"No! I'm not goin home!"

"If the wee lass doesn't want to go home with you she can come home with me." One of the men that danced with her walked over.

"She's not going to my place nor yers, savvy? I'm taking her to her place and that's final." Jack grabbed Charlotte's arm and pulled her off the ground.

"Ger off me!" Charlotte pushed against him again and when he let go she latched on the man standing next to her.

"She doesn't want to go with you." The other man pointed a finger at his chest.

"Listen mate, I don't think it wise to mess with me."

"I don't want to waste my time with you, come lass." Charlotte looked up confused and once she realized who she was with she tried to pull away, but his grip around her waist tightened.

"Ow, stop! God, I don wanna go anywhere!"

"Let the lass go." Jack sternly spoke again.

"Or what?" And before anyone had time to reach Jacks fist collided with the mans nose. Screaming Charlotte tried to break it up but the two men were wrestling with each other on the ground.

"Jack Sparrow!" A shrill voice broke the two men apart. Victoria stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I, er, nothing Madam."

"That's what I thought. Collect your things, Kendra has been waiting for you. Go now." With a small nod he grabbed his jacket and gave one last glance towards Charlotte. She saw the small split in his lip and immediately felt guilty.

"Mason, find your way home. And Charlotte." Her head turned to her Madam. She could see the look of disappointment across her face. "I never thought I would see this behavior from you. I don't trust you enough to find your way home. Take the extra room in the back and I'll see you bright and early to clean up this mess." She turned and walked back out towards where her house was.

"I'm sorry Jack." She whispered in his direction but all he did was look at her. Not even that, he looked through her, as if she wasn't what he was expecting. Lowering his eyes, Jack shook his head and climbed the stars not saying a word. This is the mess he got himself into.

Finding Kendra, Jack spent the remaining hours of the night relieving his pent up stress and emotions about the girl down stairs. All the while, Charlotte laid awake listening to the sounds from up stairs, silent tears rand down her face knowing that she was the person that drove him up there.

* * *

Yepp well there it is. I feel that there are some points in there that are lacking, and somethings that don't make sense yet but they will. And I know Jack would never waste a bottle of rum.. we got an ear full in CotBP.. but I must say that was a smooth move.

Oh and I edit this my self and I'm absolutely the worst at spelling and grammar, I try to re-read through my work to make sure that I caught everything but sometimes I don't, so if there is anything that isn't correct please let me know! Also if you have questions or just want to be nice, leave a comment!

Next week is my spring break so hopefully I can get at least one chapter up for you!

Thanks


End file.
